chikkuntakkunfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
"Super Angry Mom! Ikebana Major Panic!!" is the 3rd episode of Chikkun Takkun. It originally aired on Fuji TV on April 23, 1984. Synopsis Miko's father discovers the Star R aliens and has a hard time processing this. Meanwhile, Miko's mother must maintain her cool, or she won't be able to participate in a super-sized ikebana presentation. Miko and the Kyunkyuns decide to attempt to subdue Dr. Bell. Characters In order of appearance: * Chikkun Duck * Miko Nanda * Takkun Hat * Akira Nanda * Mechatan * Maki * Meko * Mukko * Moko * Futsuko Nanda * Pile driver operator * Dr. Bell * Giji-Giji * Waruchin Encyclopedia Plot summary Early in the morning, Chikkun is having a dream about seeing Miko calling to him in a Tinkerbell-like dress. Chikkun sleepwalks out of the Menfo, just barely catching the Nanda house's balcony. Takkun goes out to retrieve him, and the two notice someone moving around in the living room, and they assume he is a burglar. In actuality, it's Akira Nanda, Miko's father, preparing to go play golf. Mechatan captures Akira while Chikkun and Takkun wake up Miko, who then explains to her father the aliens who live on the roof. Akira drives off in a half-awake daze. The next morning, the four other Kyunkyuns are biking up to the Nanda house, when an enormous piece of construction equipment passes them up the hill, causing the surrounding area to shake. A panicked Miko tries to tell Futsuko about the tremors, but finds her in a full kimono. Futsuko explains she is on her way to perform special oversized flower arranging. The pile driver parks outside the house and takes Futsuko to a nearby park. The resounding tremors knock Mechatan, Takkun, and Chikkun out off the roof. The group goes up to Miko's room to discuss a strategy for apprehending Dr. Bell. They agree that his bell antennae is likely his weak spot; elsewhere, Bell's bell has picked up on him being mentioned somewhere and will not stop ringing. Bell assumes Chikkun is discussing him somewhere, and has Giji-Giji fly to his location while having a fit. The Nazumar flies over Akira, startling him once more. Meanwhile, Futsuko leads the Modern Ikebana opening ceremony. The Kyunkyuns assemble a parachute-like platform that will hang from the Menfo as it flies, allowing the five girls to be elevated into the air in a standing position. The Nazumar passes by according to plan, and the Kyunkyuns begin cheering for Dr. Bell to come outside. He does so, but with his bell now oversized due to joy, he falls directly onto the platform. Chikkun prepares for a fist fight while Bell realizes his bell is too engorged for him to move. Giji-Giji attempts to maneuver the Nazumar, but the ship's controls fail, causing the Nazumar to charge forward and knock the platform loose. Its tether is reconnected to the Nazumar. The Mechatan goes head-on in stopping the Nazumar, while Chikkun and Dr. Bell engage in combat. In the park nearby, Futsuko is beginning to finish the opening flower arrangement, but is unsatisfied with the chime from a bell garland. Dr. Bell happens to get knocked from the platform, and lands at the top of the flower arrangement. Futsuko is thrilled to hear the sound of his enormous bell and declares her arrangement a success. Akira, in the middle of his golf game, discovers the Modern Ikebana festival, and the Kyunkyuns in the now-parked Menfo, and can only stare around himself in awe.